Curse of the Squeals
by MesAmours
Summary: Dallas and Austin begin to realize their affection towards one another and desires grow. Austin/Dallas male/male SLASH Oneshot


Austin sat on the green fields. He was unsure of what was going to happen next.

Just days ago Dallas had asked Austin if they could meet in a field outside of the city. He knew that was an odd request but Austin sensed the boy needed something and agreed.

He looked around the field. It was beautiful with many wild flowers growing and sweet smells. Although it had taken a while to get to Austin didn't mind; the field was private and seemed to glisten. Austin rubbed the sweat off of his brows. The day wasn't unusually hot but the young man couldn't get over his nervousness.

As he sat there Austin wondered what Dallas wanted. The dark haired boy was devilishly handsome and Austin couldn't help but have feelings for him. Maybe that was why Dallas wanted to speak with him- to tell him to go away.

Austin sighed. After a couple more minutes he finally heard a ruffling in the trees and saw Dallas emerge from them.

The brown haired beauty was a vision. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that accentuated his muscles, and tight jeans that showed bulges in all the right places. His perfect smile was a stark contrast from the tan of his skin.

"Hi Austin. I'm really glad that you came," Dallas said as he came to sit with the blond haired boy. Dallas smelled like leather and even though his brow was covered in sweat Austin still swooned.

"You told me to Dallas, I wouldn't want to skip a moment with you," Austin squeaked. In that second Austin cursed himself. Dallas had clearly heard the squeak and was looking on in bewilderment. The beautiful boy probably thought he was a freak.

But, what happened next was absolutely astonishing. Dallas grabbed Austin by the face and gently kissed the blond boy on the lips. Surprised, Austin almost pulled away but instead began to kiss the other boy back hungrily.

Dallas' beautiful full lips caressed Austin's as the two boys connected. Austin could feel his heartbeat grow faster and the blood pumping to places that have never felt the way they did now. Dallas eventually pulled away, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Austin, I don't even know if you feel the same way. I'm such an idi-" but before Dallas could finish his words Austin grabbed him and started to kiss him with passion.

Dallas broke away and eagerly kissed and sucked on Austin's neck. Hopefully that wouldn't leave a mark. Austin grabbed at Dallas' t-shirt, eagerly trying to discover what was beneath.

The dark haired boy had a beautiful pair of sculpted abs and a dark batch of hair leading to places Austin had never been before. As he looked at the other boy Austin nearly groaned from the need between his thighs. Hopefully Dallas didn't notice.

However, Dallas did notice and eagerly tore the polo shirt off of Austin. The blond revealed a pair of abs that weren't as defined as Dallas' but looked nice all the same. Dallas continued to take off Austin's khaki shorts revealing a pair of bright pink boxer briefs. The hi-lite of the view however was the massive tent that formed underneath Austin's underwear.

In one deft movement Dallas ripped the pink underwear off of Austin and revealed an impressive eight inch piece of meat. As Dallas looked at his prize his mouth was nearly watering from anticipation. He quickly tore off his jeans to reveal the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear. Instead Austin was greeted to a gorgeous seven inched dick that was already dripping with pre-cum.

Dallas grabbed Austin's dick and started to eagerly stroke the wand that was covered in golden locks. With each flick of the wrist Austin moved in to even more euphoria until Dallas finally took the full pole into his mouth.

The feeling was almost already too good. Austin pulled away and moved his body in to the sixty-nine position. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Dallas continued to suck his dick. The blond boy looked at his lover's dick and began to start licking and playing with the balls. Eventually he started to lick up and down the shaft, excitement growing as Dallas started to groan and jerk.

Eventually the dark haired boy pulled away and grabbed something from his pants pocket: a condom. He looked at Austin and said, "This may hurt a little to begin with but I swear it gets better. If you need me to just tell me to stop or go slower."

Austin nodded, at the same time reaching for the condom. He grabbed the rubber, unwrapped it and put the piece of plastic on Dallas' hard cock. Austin's butthole was beginning to throb from the anticipation.

Before sticking his dick in Dallas licked his finger and stuck the pointer in to the blond boy's waiting asshole. He squirmed from the momentary bit of discomfort but after a few thrusts began to like the sensation. After a minute or two of fingering Dallas grabbed Austin and brought the boy's butthole to his awaiting shaft.

The first thrust was extremely painful and Austin couldn't help himself from clenching his hole and yelping. Dallas apologized and told Austin to realize his ass, and said that he would go slow. Nodding his head Austin told the beautiful boy to keep going.

The next few strokes felt a lot better and Austin couldn't help himself from groaning. At one point he thought he said "Yeah fuck my man pussy" but was too horrified about how dirty that sounded.

Austin grabbed his own hard shaft and started to stroke it as Dallas pounded his little asshole. He listened to Dallas moan that he had the tightest asshole of everyone he's ever banged. The thought gave the blond haired boy a moment of glee.

"Uhhhhhh... Austin I'm going to cum!" Dallas screamed. But, Austin instantly jerked away, tore off the condom and took Dallas' throbbing cock in his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could until Dallas released his seed in to the back of his throat. Austin could feel the gooey liquid of Dallas' massive load and sucked the dark haired boy until he was dry.

Dallas sighed from relief and returned the favor. He took Austin's still erect penis and started to suck on it as if his job was giving blow jobs. It only took Austin a few minutes to blow his load in one of the most intense orgasms of his life. The blond squirmed and squealed in delight as his own cum coated the back of his lover's throat.

Both men came up to each other's level and lied down on their pile of clothes. Austin whispered, "I want to do that every day of my life."

Dallas answered with a kiss and a sly smirk.

As Dallas was starting to travel further down Austin's body for round two he looked up and was greeted to the sight of at least twenty bird watchers emerging from the brush.

The two boys frantically grabbed their clothing and hopped in to the brush, muscled asses getting scraped on the hard gravel. The whole while the boys could hear the bird watchers excitedly saying, "I heard the squeals coming from this direction! I think it's a macaw!"

Austin and Dallas enjoyed each other's bodies many times after that; but only from the safety of their homes.


End file.
